


the fire in which we burn

by crookedspoon



Series: No Nuptials Necessary [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, M/M, POV Dick Grayson, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Even at the police department's summer picnic, Dick can't keep his hands from Jason.





	the fire in which we burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro49](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/gifts).



> I shared snippets of this with my bros earlier and kuro encouraged me to make a snippet collection to share with you guys too, because I have so many of them and nothing ever leaves my wip server. But the thought of posting tidbits didn't appeal so instead I wrangled this idea into 500 words. Anyway, have a schmoopy break from all of kuro's hot, hot porn.

"Shit, are you trying to get me arrested? And yourself as well?"

Dick would have expected at least a _hint_ of excitement to be invited to the BPD summer barbecue but Jason, as usual, defies his expectations.

"It would mean a lot to me." To get what he wants, he employs his most dangerous weapon – guaranteed to bring even hardened criminals to their knees: puppy eyes. "We don't even have to go as a couple if you're not ready yet. You can just be my brother."

"Because it's a 'family event'? Christ, Dickie, that's too much playing with fire even for you."

Playing with fire or no, Jason does him this favor, like the good wife he is.

Dick's heart is doing somersaults to see Jason among the boys, trading quip for quip with the best of them as they size each other up – before breaking into good-natured laughter and clapping each other on the back. They ask him what trade he's in, because with that build he could easily be wearing a badge as well. ("Not for long, not with your sugar-rich diet." - "Too true, Dick's the only one who manages to stay trim. That wife of his must be doing something right." - Blushing furiously. "He... gets enough exercise, I guess.")

It's good they're both mingling, because while Dick could explain taking Jason's hand, explaining why he kissed him would be harder. The urge is there. He can't help it when there's no better sound than Jason's relaxed laughter.

He also can't help pulling Jason behind a tree well away from the picnic area. He doesn't get enough opportunities to admire him out in the open, dappled in sunlight filtered through the green canopy overhead.

He threads their fingers and pulls Jason flush against him.

"If you're not trying to get us killed, then you're trying to get us outed," Jason says breathlessly but doesn't hide the smitten look that must be mirrored on Dick's own face.

"I'm not trying to do anything but kiss you right now." 

Which is what he does.

"You're so corny," Jason murmurs against his lips.

"You love me anyways," Dick teases. "Go on, say it." 

"You can't make me. I'm not your wife today."

"I'll let you in on a secret." He presses close to whisper: "You're always my wife."

Jason sucks in a breath. "Then why don't you punish me for my insolence?"

Dick digs his teeth into his bottom lip to tamper his grin. "You're playing a dangerous game, babe. If you're not careful how you talk to me—" Dick squeezes Jason's ass possessively— "I might actually have to spank you out here."

"Go right ahead:" Jason jerks up his chin, defiance glinting in his eyes. "It's your ass on the line more than it is mine."

"All I'm hearing is 'your ass is mine' and I agree." Dick squeezes it again for emphasis.

"And what are you gonna do with it?"

"I might have a few ideas, if you're interested."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Calmly We Walk through This April’s Day" by Delmore Schwartz.


End file.
